


It's Cold Outside

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex râle, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Il fait froid, John is a pure angel who deserves to be protected, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: John adorait l'hiver. C'était la saison des fêtes, des guirlandes, du chocolat chaud quand on rentrait chez soi après une journée fatigante.Sauf que son petit-ami, lui, regrettait déjà l'été.





	It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> Aujourd'hui c'est donc Hamilton qui est à l'honneur (et je vais donc aller réécouter tout le musical juste après) (en boucle) (pendant au moins les trois prochaines semaines) ((This is my life now)), avec du Lams, parce que John Laurens est une pure cinnamon roll  
> Merci à PriscilliaRnhdt qui m'a proposé ce ship <3  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Allez Alex, viens, on est pas rentré si tu traînes comme ça !  
Un grognement répondit à John, qui soupira pour se tourner et trouver son petit-ami, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et son visage presque avalé par son écharpe colorée, qui traînait les pieds derrière lui.  
\- Je déteste l'hiver, entendit-il marmonner sous les couches de vêtements. Il fait froid, il fait nuit tôt, les gens râlent tout le temps...  
\- Pour le moment, le seul qui râle, c'est toi, rétorqua John, récoltant d'un regard las d'Alex qui osa risquer une de ses mains hors de son manteau pour remettre son bonnet en place - main que John saisit avant qu'elle ne retourne se cacher pour la garder dans la sienne, la serrant doucement pour la réchauffer.  
Ce simple geste eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Alex, qui sortir la tête de son long morceau de laine pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres gercées de John.  
\- Excuse-moi, je suis insupportable.  
\- Oh rassure-toi, tu ne l'es pas beaucoup plus que d'habitude, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre, alors qu'Alex lui lâchait la main, une moue faussement boudeuse au visage.  
\- Moi qui comptais te payer un chocolat pour me faire pardonner...  
\- Tu peux toujours, tu sais.  
Et malheureusement pour Alex, c'était difficile de résister à John quand il souriait.


End file.
